gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
ZOMG! Splash Screen Contest April 2k10
400px|center The Splash Screen contest was announced April 28, 2010, and Gaians had 33 days to design a splash screen for Gaia's MMO zOMG!, and all entries had to be received by May 31, 2010. The promo was: If you're an artist, here's your chance to win some great prizes and get your work admired by thousands: we want you to submit a splash screen for zOMG! (the artwork that shows when the game is loading). The best one will win an ultra-rare zOMG! item, and the runners-up will score some fortune and glory. bronstahd: Announcement Hi Gaians! Are you an artist? Have you ever wanted your artwork featured on Gaia? If so, this is the contest for you! What we're looking for We're looking for a bunch of new splash screens to mix them up with the already existing ones! What's a splash screen? It's the background displayed when transitioning areas in zOMG! There are generally 2 kinds of splash screens: one for new areas and one for mini boss lairs. Both are acceptable (examples below), but any zOMG related picture works. (Also, please don't add the area name, we'll do that). Rules and Guidelines 1. You have until May 31st to enter submissions. 2. Your submission has to be .png format and 2136x1110 pixels in size. The resolution should be 72 dpi. If scanning traditional art please be sure your submission is at 72 dpi, as most scanners default to to higher dpi. Here's a template. 3. Please e-mail your submissions as an attachment to zomg_contest@gaiaonline.com along with your Gaia username. 4. Also post your submission as a response to this thread! (please reduce the size to 534x278 pixels before you post) 5. The artwork you submit must be your own original artwork. Collaborations are acceptable, but we will award only one prize and it is up to you how you split that prize. (We will reward the prize to the username first mentioned in the e-mail and let you figure the rest out yourself). 6. You can submit a picture of a mini-boss or just any picture related to zOMG (a group of Gaians fighting zOMG-monsters, or a picture with NPCs in their area for example). 7. Submissions must be under 10 MB in size. Our mail server won't let them through if they are any larger. So if your submission exceeds 10 MB make sure it is the correct resolution, that it is flattened, and that it is png format! 8. You can enter as many submissions if you like, but please remember: Quality > Quantity. 9. Make sure to read the legal disclamer in the second post. 10. Submissions must not violate Gaia's Terms of Service or Rules & Guidelines. Judges and Prizes The zOMG dev-team will be selecting three winners who will be awarded one of the following, fabulous prizes. In addition to that, their artwork will be featured in the game (we reserve the right of adding a few staff-pics as well): * First Prize :An Epic (ultra-rare) and, as of yet, unreleased zOMG! item.* * Second Prize :500,000 gold and a Sweetheart Ring (the limited edition cash-shop ring from last Valentine's day) * Third Prize :250,000 gold and a Fitness Ring. * ----------- The item will be part of the upcoming new series of ultra-rare zOMG-items. They will be so rare that it'll take months to gather the needed ingredients, and the recipe-drop will be super low. In addition to that it will also require a large sum of gold to craft them. The winner will recieve a finished item (not just the recipe) before the new recipes become accessible in the game. Of course you're free to sell the item, but it'll be so fabulous that you'll want to keep it! Have fun and good luck! -bron and the zOMG-team ---- Cresento: Announcement = 11:30 AM PST = Update Complete. Servers open! 400px|center It's time to announce the winners of the Splash Screen Contest! Without delay, here they are: First Prize *keiiii Second Prize *Gilded Pixel Third Prize *daisuke001 and Hullabaloo2 We also want to announce several runners-up, and recognize them for the incredible quality of their work: Runners-Up *augizzle *Sand Dancer Shaka *Woebegone (rotated image for better viewing) *C4NTOUCHDIZ *Liansa *Wu Zhi *Cetriya Certainly, it is understandable that some may wonder how these winners were selected. We judged the winners on the following criteria: '- Technical merit, which includes line work, rendering/coloring, lighting, composition etc. - Creativity - Theme/storytelling' In addition, owing entirely to the amazing response from the community and awe-inspiring quality of the submissions, we'd like to announce that we will be awarding an additional prize. Wait, that's not quite accurate. You, the community of zOMG! and Gaia will be awarding an additional prize. That's right, very soon, you will be able to vote for your own winner! We'll provide details on the voting process, and the prize to be awarded to the Community Choice winner, when details are finalized. As a final note, thank you to everyone who entered and everyone who supported this contest. It has been a great success and everyone working at Gaia has been amazed by the tremendous talent of those who entered. = 9:30 AM PST = Update underway. Servers closed. Felicitations, On Wednesday, June 16th, we are planning an update to zOMG! to take place between 9:30 AM PST and 12:00 PM PST. Here is what is being released with this update: -Luck - Players will receive additional gold when defeating monsters while using Luck increasing buffs. -zOMG! Splash Screen Contest - Selected entries will now be displayed in zOMG! We will be announcing the winners once the update is completed. Thank you, -zOMG! Team Prize * Marauder Legacy - In the ages of old, a headstrong pirate captain on the open sea fought tooth and nail against the legendary Kraken of the deep, Lucifer's Coils, during a tumultuous storm. Through that chaotic ordeal, most of the crew were plunged like an anchor into the icy grip of Davy Jones' Locker. The few survivors recount the scene of the pirate captain bellowing at the beast with his cutlass raised as he and his ship were dragged into oblivion. Afterward, no signs of the colossal struggle remained, except for the captain's coat washing up on a remote island months later. Trivia While the Gaia Staff choose the Winners first, it was on August 2nd that they wanted users to choose their own set of Winners. External links * Gaia Contest: Splash Screen Contest * Announcement: Art Contest: Design a zOMG! Splash Screen! * Gaia Thread: Contest: zOMG! Splash Screen * Gaia Thread: zOMG! Update Completed - Luck, Splash Screen Contest Winners Category:Gaia Contests